


Альтернатива

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имперский гламур вперемешку с SF восьмидесятых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альтернатива

**Author's Note:**

> Написано вот по этому арту mikeymaika http://mickeyway.diary.ru/p192823911.htm

Мальчик был груб, а еще вульгарен абсолютно, неискоренимо вульгарен, но ему это шло. У деревенщины этой была узкая задница и длинные жесткие ноги, тонкие в лодыжках, сжатые шнуровкой ботинок. Графичная линия бедра пересекалась с посадочной глиссадой впалой диафрагмы. На глаз деревенщине, бешеный зрак адреналинщика, свисал клок русой челки. Челюсть выпячена болезненно, губы вспухли, будто он сутки кряду обкатывал стволы и только вот оторвался, чтобы выпить и занюхать. Потеки черной туши оконтурили пейзанскую округлость щек двумя эрозийными бороздами - крэк придал детскому еще лицу пошлую драматичность.

Маккой представил себе все это в соответствующем ракурсе и чуть не застонал от вожделения. Мысль о глиссаде была не его, а Аида, а значит, мальчишка привлек внимание и вулканца тоже. В дверь они вошли плечом-к-плечу, как сросшиеся сиамские близнецы, и плечо Аида было не намного выше его собственного, а его плечи зато значительно шире - в общем, было на что посмотреть здесь, в захолустье-то. 

Выпуклый черный зрачок, окруженный яркой синевой, мелькнул между прядями челки, как прицел. Деревенщина лег на стойку, потянулся в их сторону, впиваясь глазами в шевроны летной формы - кстати, черт бы их побрал, эти шевроны. В форме им не разгуляться. Максимум - полрюмки крепкого и размеренная беседа. 

\- Аид, напомни, что тебе помешало переодеться в гражданское?  
Спок одарил его тяжким взглядом. Процедура предполетного сервиса комопорта - сорок минут по вип-графику, они должны быть на борту за десять минут до старта. Пешего пути до бара - три минуты туда, четыре, с учетом спиртного в Маккое - обратно.  
\- Ты, кажется, хотел пить, Скелет? Давай, пока жажда тебя не победила, - на этот раз Спок расщедрился на озвученную фразу, вместо того, чтобы попросту пинком в голове послать его вперед.  
Маккой повел тяжелыми плечами и двинулся к стойке. Толпа вскрывалась перед ними, как Красное Море перед Моисеем. 

\- Вы с того корабля, так?  
Аид, крутя рюмку с минералкой, обошел вокруг деревенщины, прежде чем подать голос.  
\- Скелет, сейчас, кажется, будут проситься в юнги. Или у вас, сэр, - он подчеркнул "сэр". - Есть фрахт?  
\- То, что у него есть, называется иначе.  
\- Может быть у меня и нашелся бы для вас фрахт, сэр, - сказал мальчишка, лежа на стойке и стреляя глазами снизу вверх. - Кто знает, что интересного можно найти в такой глубокой дыре, как наша. Чем глубже скорбь, тем ближе бог (1). 

Брови Спока поползли вверх. Маккой цитату не опознал - что-то по-русски сентиментальное, похоже. 

\- ...Но судя по вашим нашивкам, джентльмены, вы старшие офицеры имперского разведчика класса "Кодекс" (2), грузоподъемность которого не позволит окупить перевозку ближе, чем к границе галактики - я прав? 

И облизнулся. 

\- Выпивка и драка за мой счет, - решился Маккой. - Что "недопустимого" Аид? Ничего, ну абсолютно ничего не случится с империей и с нашей любимой императрицей Сато - жизнь,здоровье, сила (3), если мы тут задержимся на пару минут.

Судя по мысленному подзатыльнику, который получил в ответ Маккой, Аид не был недоволен. Они редко "были вместе", от такого времяпровождения Маккой рисковал схватить воспаление мозга, необратимую интервенцию чуждой психики, шизофрению, замкнуться накоротко. Это было лишнее, поэтому они предпочитали - разбавлять. Утомительный пиздец восемнадцатичасовых вахт, когда решения принимались в доли секунды, и даже Аид не мог просчитать их последствий и вынужден был полагаться на человеческую интуицию, отлично разбавлялись групповушкой, напряжение сбрасывалось в третьего, который - третий - никому по большому счету не был нужен или интересен. Да и не грозило ему ничего, кроме случайно уловленных обрывков эмоций. Неприятных эмоций - ну, да это не смертельно. 

...После оргазма он почувствовал чудовищную успокоенность, полное расслабление, мгновение равнодушия к уродству мира, сатори, вспышку белого. Такое случалось далеко не всегда, этого вообще трудно было достичь, алгоритм не поддавался анализу, ну, например, только на правах активного партнера или только минет, или еще как-нибудь предсказать, будет то самое - желанный покой - после, или нет, было невозможно. Мальчишка лежал лицом в подушку, сцепив пальцы на затылке, на темно-русом мокром ежике, чесал медленно и расслабленно одну лодыжку (прекрасной формы) другой (не менее прекрасной).

\- Так вы с "Энтерпрайза"?

"Он уверен" - фоновой, почти-своей мыслью. Лежащего Аида в полумраке легко было спутать с памятником, прекрасной формы статуей из патинованной бронзы, но Маккой знал, что внутри и снаружи пульсирует, разгораясь и приугасая, чрезвычайно интенсивное психополе, никогда не спящее, никогда не отступающее, отчасти безумное из-за бесконечной целеустремленности. Качества, без которых "Энтерпрайз" никогда не поднялся бы со стартовых стапелей, просто не смог бы. Да, это не предположение, - согласился Маккой. В баре - да, это была удачная догадка, разумное сопоставление, основанное на знании, совершенный логико-интуитивный вброс, но сейчас это уверенность. "Он пси-положителен". Как всегда, они потеряли несколько секунд на координацию решения, причем, если Аид выглядел почти мертвым, то на лице Маккоя отразилось множество гримас, описывающих весь спектр негативных эмоций - от раздражения до ярости, он ненавидел, когда его подталкивали, в основе его природы была основательность в суждениях, тщательно подавляемая, конечно.

\- Задолбал, - сказал он вслух, мальчишка так и впился в него взглядом, несомненно, он отчасти догадывался о происходящем.  
\- У тебя есть что-то здесь, что ты хотел бы взять с собой? - спросил его Аид.  
\- Я... - у пацана сел внезапно голос, а потом взлетел до высоких нот, ломаясь, ну, бля, совсем ребенок же. - Я бы хотел...  
\- Ты забудь об этом, - сказал Маккой. - Или ты через две минуты одет и готов, или "Энтерпрайз" стартует без тебя. 

"Он потянет?" - этот вопрос Аид не озвучил, конечно. Маккой отмахнулся, глядя как пацан вкручивается в джинсы, наплевав на остальные предметы одежды, разбросанные по номеру металлические фенечки - наверняка, ностальгические сувениры, а так же и на белье тоже; как он двумя торопливыми движениями смахивает с глаз некую влагу; как взгляд из расслабленного в неуловимое мгновение становится сосредоточенным - посторонний, не вовлеченный в их военно-навигационные игры, пожалуй, испугался бы его маниакальной отсутствующей пристальности, но Маккоя она, эта знакомая отрешенность, чрезвычайно успокаивала. Вопрос не имел смысла. 

Ясно же, что потянет. 

\- Тебя как зовут? - спросил он, таща полуголого пацана за локоть по посадочному текстолиту. Тот все еще рефлекторно пытался попасть рукой во второй рукав футболки, не глядя: на них надвигалась скачками - в такт срываемому дыханию бега - монолитная белая стена "Энтерпрайза". Их заметили, в стене протаяла пора люка, выплюнув крохотную ниточку трапика. - Как тебя зовут-то?

\- Джей... Тибе... 

\- Кирк, - Аид, в отличие от них, не задыхался. - Кирк, шестнадцать земных циклов, образование базовой техобслуги, пси-положителен, гоминид-норма. 

\- Вползай на борт, капитан Кирк, - любезно сообщил пацану Маккой. - И не пялься там особо, у нас до старта всего-ничего.  
И позволил себе удовольствие протолкнуть Кирка в люк мощным шлепком длани по жесткой заднице. - Надеюсь, - крикнул он, забираясь следом - Вы, капитан, не изволите засцать? 

Аид занял место за аналитическим пультом, стены рубки вибрировали докладами предстартовой готовности. Маккой втиснул пацана в пустовавшее до этого капитанское кресло, пристегнул - счет шел на секунды - и с размаху загнал влевое ухо тупую иглу связи. Упал в координаторское кресло и пристегнулся сам. Пол слегка задрожал, как всегда перед стартом и выходом в полную, отрицающую жизнь пустоту, фонтан адреналина укусил его в подреберье. 

Морщась, Кирк ухмыльнулся, лицо его было все еще исполосовано черно-серыми потеками. 

\- Поехали! - сказал он весело. Полоснул интерьер рубки взглядом. На его лице не было ничего, кроме радости - бешеного, радиоактивного, безумного, безумного, безумного выражения удовольствия, единственного, с которым вообще стоило летать. 

\- Еще одна цитата, -пояснил он. 

И корабль рванул вверх.

**Author's Note:**

>  _1) Не говори, что нет спасенья,_  
>  Что ты в печалях изнемог:  
> Чем ночь темней, тем ярче звезды,  
> Чем глубже скорбь, тем ближе Бог... Аполлон Майков. Чехов научил, кто ж еще) 
> 
> 2) Конечно же в Империи не могло быть класса "Конституция". 
> 
> 3) С-тырено у Шлимана)


End file.
